The Bet  NC17 Smut
by rajncajn72
Summary: Reid loses a bet


"I hate you!"

Luke snickers, "Sorry, you're the one that agreed to the bet."

Reid glared and went into the bathroom to change. "I can't believe you actually want me to do this!" he yells through the door.

"Sorry honey, next time don't make bets you don't want to keep" Luke yelled back.

Reid opens the door slightly and pokes his head out, "You haven't beaten me at chess yet, how the hell was I supposed to know that I might really have to do this?"

"Not my problem. Now come out here so I can see you." Luke leaned casually back upon the bed as he waited for Reid to emerge.

"Did I mention that I hate you?"

Luke grinned at Reid's head since it was still all he could see, "Yes, now get that hot ass out here so I can see what I won."

Reid slowly inched the door open and finally stepped around it. As he walked into their bedroom, Luke began whistling and catcalling. All Reid could do was glare at his boyfriend; this seemed to be his favorite way of looking at Luke today.

Luke stood slowly stood and walked towards Reid, even as pissed as he was at his current situation he couldn't help the way his heart stuttered when Luke came to a stop in front of him.

"Very nice Dr. Oliver, very nice indeed." Luke slowly walked around Reid enjoying torturing him as much as he was enjoying the view. "Now, remember the bet. You wear that while you clean the house and anything else I ask you to do for the day. And if you get called into work, you'll have to finish another day."

Reid was naked except for a practically non-existent apron. He still couldn't figure out how in the hell he let him self get suckered into this.

"Whatever Mr. Snyder, if you are done ogling me, I'll get to work so I can get out of this ridiculous outfit, if you could even call this an outfit."

Reid stomped around Luke and out of the bedroom, and Luke watched him walk away, still not believing his luck. That man was drop dead gorgeous and he belonged to Luke. He wasn't sure when he would get used to the idea that a guy as great as Reid wanted him. Reid _wanted _him and showed him constantly how much. Not just with sex either, but God knows that was phenomenal, also in little important ways that showed him how much he could depend on Reid. Sometimes, when Reid looked at him, he had to remind himself to breathe.

Luke slowly trailed after Reid following him into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, his eyes following Reid's movements as he cleaned with efficiency. Reid's body always fascinated Luke and he could rarely keep his hands to himself if he had even the slightest opportunity to touch him. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold out watching him walk around in nothing but that apron.

Luke could feel himself growing hard at the thought of touching Reid and shifted his body uncomfortably. Though he attempted to think about anything else all he could focus on was Reid stretching and bending as he cleaned and the play of muscle under his skin.

He made it a whole fifteen minutes.

He took a deep breath to calm himself so he could speak clearly, "Reid, come here."

Reid stopped what he was doing and rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to be a long day because he was literally at Luke's disposal for anything and everything he wanted for 24 hours. And while he _would_ willingly do anything for Luke he hated the lack of control over in this situation. He turned and walked to where Luke sat. When he stopped in front of Luke he tersely said his required line, "May I help you Mr. Snyder?"

"Yeah, kneel down."

Reid's mouth fell open and he quickly shut it then complied with Luke's request all the while thinking that this day might not be so bad after all. He watched as Luke slowly shifted forward on the couch, glanced down and saw that Luke was most definitely aroused.

Luke leaned forward and threaded his hand through Reid's hair and pulled him forward into a kiss. At first they were soft almost tentative kisses. Then Reid felt the slow stroke of Luke's tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and felt Luke's tongue enter and sweep across his own. Reid broke the kiss slightly to pull Luke's tongue further into his mouth and softly suck on it. He knew this was a trigger for Luke and it took all of five seconds before Luke growled and pulled their lips together aggressively. Reid was slightly thrown off balance from the move and braced his hands on Luke's thighs and started slowly moving his hands up and down. Their breathing became ragged and heavy with need.

Luke moved from Reid's lips dragging his tongue across his jawline and placed light kisses down the side of his neck, finally settling into the curve between Reid's shoulder and neck. He gently nipped the pulse beating there and Reid groaned as he began to suck a light bruise onto the skin.

He kissed the area again and leaned back slightly, "I want you to suck my cock. Now." Luke stood quickly and stepped out of his pants. Reid felt an immediate rush of heat to his lower abdomen as he raised up on knees and took all of Luke into his mouth.

As he moved slowly back and forth swirling his tongue around the head, then alternating between licking from base to tip and burying Luke in his mouth over and over again. When Reid reached up and pinched Luke's nipple he cried out and the blonde's legs began to shake and his knees threatened to give out. Reid helped him slowly lower to the couch while continuing his ministrations on Luke's cock.

Suddenly, Luke grabbed Reid's hair and pulled him up for a kiss. "I want you to fuck me." He whispered into Reid's mouth. The older man felt his breath hitch in his throat and he kissed Luke deeply and aggressively swirled his tongue against Luke's. How did this _kid_ manage to get him so fucking worked up? His cock was so hard it hurt at this point and all he wanted to do was bury himself inside Luke forever.

He released Luke's mouth and began to plant hot kisses over his cheek and gently bit the blonde's earlobe and licked the shell of his ear. When he felt Luke shudder from pleasure he smiled and moved down his neck biting and sucking the sensitive areas he knew would drive Luke insane. He was rewarded for his efforts when he felt Luke's fingers bite into his flesh and heard his breathing go completely ragged. He loved that Luke was so responsive to everything he did.

Reid made his way down Luke's chest, stopping first at one nipple sucking and nipping at one while pinching and rolling the other with his fingers, then alternating to give the other the same attention. By the time he was done, Luke was writhing beneath him completely lost in sensation.

"God, Reid… please… just… please" Luke cried out in desperation, not capable of forming a complete sentence just knowing he was asking for something only Reid could give him.

Reid reached into end table drawer and pulled out a condom and some lube. He placed one of Luke's feet on the coffee table and draped the other across the arm of the couch. He took a second to appreciate the man in front of him and knew how lucky he was that Luke loved him enough to put up with his shit and wanted to be with him anyway.

As the last thought crossed his mind he leaned forward and took Luke in his mouth again while gently inserting a finger, then another and another to get him ready. Luke moaned and bucked against Reid's fingers trying to draw him in more. Watching his lover come undone was the highlight of sex for Reid. Nothing was hotter than Luke lost in lust, with his head thrown back and begging with his body for things that he wasn't coherent enough to verbalize.

He gave Luke's cock a final stroke with his tongue and leaned over and kissed him roughly, while he positioned himself and entered slowly, drawing out both of their pleasure. Luke tried to slam himself against Reid but he grabbed the blonde's hips and held him in place while he continued the slow torturous entry into his lover.

"R-R-Reid… pleeeaassee… Fuck… R-e-i-d, just.." Luke was begging now and Reid loved it. He began to move slowly, watching Luke's face change and contort with pleasure. He pulled nearly all the way out and was slowly moving back, determined to set the pace, when Luke's legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him in quick and hard. Luke grabbed the back of Reid's neck and jerked him into a kiss, while moving off the couch and repositioning Reid so he was lying on the floor with Luke overtop.

As Luke broke the kiss he slid down onto Reid's cock and began to move rapidly. Reid threw his head back in pure ecstasy as Luke rode him. All he could feel was Luke. Luke's heat, Luke's passion, Luke's love, it seemed like Luke's very heartbeat was inside Reid.

Reid was close, he could feel Luke was too, could tell in the way his breathing changed and his pace quickened. He grabbed Luke's cock and with a few rapid strokes the blonde moaned Reid's name and was spilling his cum on Reid's hand and stomach and Reid followed a few seconds later with Luke's name on his lips.

Luke's body dropped onto his and Reid's arms immediately went around to hold him close as they kissed.

"I could get used to this apron if this is my reward for being a good boy and following directions." Reid felt Luke smile against his chest.

"Next time there won't be an apron."

Reid rolled his eyes, "You're right, because when I win, and make no mistake, I _will _win. You'll be in this house naked for a week at my beck and call. Who needs an apron."


End file.
